


【all红】同人本直播中 04 (快穿/R18/重口/OOC)

by ciocovestony



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciocovestony/pseuds/ciocovestony
Summary: 垃圾产物……崩坏严重





	【all红】同人本直播中 04 (快穿/R18/重口/OOC)

**Author's Note:**

> 垃圾产物……  
> 崩坏严重

红发小人鱼没有了退路，贺呈卷住身下的猎物，猛的挺胯将阴茎噗的插了进去，紧致湿热的小穴夹得贺呈轻叹出声，冷淡的眸子终于染上了几分热度。被有意克制的情欲终于完全释放了出来，猎人已经将猎物完全控制住，没有留给小人鱼一丝逃跑的机会。

　　“唔……啊啊！！！哈——好深嗯……”

　　紧致的小穴被再次破开，刚插进去，咕叽一声大量的淫水就被挤了出来，只分开了一刻不到，莫关山的肉穴内就已经被淫水灌满。

　　贺呈狂猛的打着桩，饥渴的小穴一刻不停的嘬吸着巨物，被大力贯穿的满足感让莫关山甚至忘记了下身涨到可怜的肉棒，身体越是酥麻，意识越是清醒，小人鱼能记得每次巫师冲撞进来的被破开的感觉，层层嫩肉箍着粗硕，不舍对方离开一瞬。

　　“哦……巫、巫师……嗯哼——”

　　经验丰富的巫师九浅一深的高速抽插着，配合着小穴收缩的频率，将两人的默契提升到最高。灼热的头部不费吹灰之力就能干到莫关山的穴心，贺呈控制着角度，在最敏感的地方旋转着研磨。

　　因为药剂的作用，此时的红发小人鱼体温比平时要高的多，尤其是鱼尾，阴茎被又热又湿的穴壁包裹着，即使是自制力惊人的贺呈，也有些爽的发飘。他将原本的配方进行了改进，鱼尾变人腿的副作用通过一些稀有原料被中和掉，因为小人鱼特殊的体液成分让这种假设变成了现实，当然，这种改变也会产生一些其他让人愉悦的小问题。

　　莫关山仰着脖颈伸展鱼尾，被黑发巫师干成了一个C字形，两人的下身激烈的撞击着，冷硬的鳞片随着节奏发出沙沙的磕碰声。

　　“贺呈……呼……我的、名字……哼……”

　　黑色的鱼尾将金红色的鱼尾越锁紧，贺呈按住莫关山的后腰，深深插入又整根抽出，每一次都在肉穴内高速摩擦，狂浪的交合中，湿热小穴的温度愈发灼人。

　　“嗯……哦哦！！……唔……”莫关山手臂被绑在背后，上半身只能随着贺呈的节奏左右摇摆，口水和泪珠四散在海水中，白珍珠在墨绿色蔓床上撒的到处都是。

　　常年禁欲黑发巫师似乎体力强悍，不知疲倦的在人鱼的穴内抽插到底。哪怕意识清明，莫关山也被这般恐怖的操干插的有些晕眩，全身的注意力都被迫集中到了下身，他的脑子里只剩下那根凶猛进攻的阴茎。

　　“he、哦哦……嗯chen——啊啊……哈贺、贺唔嗯……”莫关山被巫师干的步步后退，手上绑着的藤蔓被拉的绷直，他再也无法再退一步，贺呈每干一次，他都会被手上的拉力扯回来往那根凶器上撞去，莫关山被干的口水直流，下意识模仿着男人的发音。

　　小人鱼被插的白眼猛翻，破碎的叫着巫师的名字，带着求饶的口吻却让黑发巫师更加兴奋，伸手将莫关山的半身搂了回来，贺呈按在莫关山的后脑，用舌尖舔过红发人鱼的耳廓，“再叫一次……”

　　带着蛊惑的声音穿进了耳朵，莫关山能听清巫师的声音，可开口却是粗喘和呻吟。他的肉体被欲望支配，脑子似乎被操出了体外，想夺回控制权，嘴唇哆嗦了几下，最终还是没有成功。

　　如此猛烈的操干让淫水失禁般从穴心涌了出来，脆弱的肉穴被巫师调教的汁液横流，多余的淫水来不及排除，贺呈挺腰撞进去时甚至会发出噗叽的水声。

　　敏感的龟头被灼热的淫水冲刷，贺呈的马眼被泡的越发胀大，伞状阴茎头部激动的朝四周撑开，死死卡进穴里，将小人鱼死死钉在了阴茎上。

　　这是雄性人鱼在交配射精时，为了防止雌性脱钩，进化出的本能，贺呈皱着眉，突然加快了抽插速度。

　　穴心最敏感的穴肉第一次被撑的如此开，甚至让已经习惯性爱的莫关山再次感受到了疼痛，意识终于回到了身体，金尾人鱼打着哆嗦，开始激烈的反抗。

　　“啊啊！！……贺、哈出、去啊！！……呜呜……”

　　贺呈正在最亢奋的状态，雄鱼天生的侵略性和残暴本能让他直接伸手掐住了莫关山的喉咙，终于，聒噪的声音完全消失。

　　喉咙里发出嘶哑的气音，莫关山眼皮直翻，在全身肌肉的剧烈痉挛中被贺呈内射灌精，大量的雄精喷射进穴内，炙热的穴心猛的被一股偏凉的精柱激射，从来没有过的强烈感觉让红发小人鱼绷直尾巴抖如筛糠。

　　巨大的阳具一股股喷着精，整整射了一刻钟，黑发巫师才讲半软的雄茎抽了出来。红发人鱼的小腹被精液撑得微微隆起，已经被干的合不拢的穴口咕叽咕叽涌着白色的精液。

　　贺呈这才伸手去握莫关山已经胀的发紫，有些蔫儿的肉茎。

　　长时间保持着充血状态而无法发泄的玉茎已经麻痹，看起来肿了一圈儿，甚至在取下堵住的贝壳后仍然没办法自主射精。被贺呈用手指轻轻抚弄，莫关山只觉得一阵刺痛，弓起腰疼的直吸气，只想躲开那双手，恐惧和疼痛让红发人鱼崩溃的哭出声。

　　“呜……坏掉、了……嘶——嗯唔、坏掉了……”

　　贺呈沉下身，扶在莫关山的腰侧，张口将那处红肿直接含了进去。口腔内壁有规律的挤压吮吸着，顺着肉棒由下往上，诱导已经麻痹的阴茎排精。

　　失去知觉的肉茎在温暖的口腔里逐渐发痒，莫关山扭着腰难受的动了一下。接收到口中的信号，黑发巫师开始动着脑袋吞吐起来，嘴唇和舌头并用，刺激着肉茎加速血液流动。口腔内空气和津液的摩擦产生了啧啧水声，贺呈一边吸着另一边双手配合的按压着两侧的鱼鳞。

　　“哈！……贺、啊——贺呈啊啊！！……嗝……”

　　高声叫着男人的名字，莫关山边哭边射，终于释放出来！

　　贺呈放开了对莫关山的束缚，疲惫不堪的红发人鱼直直摔进了海蔓床，拥有自洁能力的海蔓已经将交合中弄脏的地方清洁干净，只剩下四处散落的白色珍珠。被狠狠蹂躏过的人鱼陷在一片墨绿中，成了唯一的亮色。

　　抚摸已经由金红色转变成金橙色的鱼尾，巫师愉悦的在莫关山因为红肿而无法正常缩回鳞片的肉茎上弹了一下。

　　效果差强人意。

　　阿丘带着主人需要的魔植回到洞穴的时，红发小人鱼还在昏睡中。

　　小人鱼的药需要逐渐加大剂量，贺呈将魔药递给阿丘，交代了一些注意事项，就拿着新到手的材料步履匆匆离开了。

　　盘踞在石壁上，阿丘伸出触手轻柔的将小人鱼翻了个身，顺着尾巴尖儿抚过光洁的鳞片，有些爱不释手，颜色更漂亮了。

　　黑色的触手一圈圈环绕，突然注意到红发人鱼微微凸起的小腹，阿丘好奇的按了按。下腹的鳞片被挤开，残余的精液一下子从小穴涌了出来。白色的粘液顺着鳞片滴落到深色的海蔓床上，极致的视觉刺激让银发男人瞳孔剧缩。

　　与海怪争夺魔植时飙升的肾上腺素还未完全退却，只是空气中若有若无的淫糜的气味就让阿丘一下子兴奋起来。一根触手顺着穴口钻了进去，缓慢搅动着穴内剩余的精液，但是那根触手的动作很快变得粗暴，它不管不顾钻到了最里面，模仿着性交激烈抽插，噗叽噗叽的声音不绝于耳，溅射出来的白色浓精被更多的触手涂的到处都是。

　　下身的雄茎已经完全苏醒，阿丘卷起莫关山，带着人回到了他最常待的暗礁巢穴里。

　　狭小的空间刚好够两个人伸展，盘在四周的触手将中间的红发人鱼完全包裹。睡梦中的小人鱼对即将来临的危险毫不知情，只是偶尔触手插的狠了，会皱眉轻哼出声，阿丘伸手在莫关山微张的嘴唇碾了几下，捏住人鱼的下颚，将魔药灌了进去。

　　硬到爆炸的阴茎已经无法忍耐，只是草草扩张了几下，银发男人就抵着软嫩的穴口强势顶了进去。没有充足的开拓和润滑，每前进一寸都阻力重重，阿丘眉头紧，被夹得十分难受。

　　苦恼的看着剩余半截没插进去的阴茎，有些委屈的就这么抽插起来，既然太紧，那多插插应该就会松一些吧，经验不足的触手怪如此想。

　　随着阿丘的顶干，小穴开始一点点变得湿润，而刚刚服下的魔药也开始发挥作用……

　　片刻后，粗硕的阴茎终于被红发人鱼完全吞下，阿丘掐着莫关山的腰徐徐吐了口气，上身肌肉绷紧，抽身挺干起来。

　　异常兴奋的银发男人肆意捣干着，黑暗中，仆人褪下了温驯的面具，露出属于猎食动物的凶残本性，每一击都用了全力，将粗大的阴茎粗暴的顶进小穴深出，被大力摩擦的肉穴开始大量分泌淫液，但远远跟不上男人操干的速度。

　　透明的淫液被阴茎挤出穴外，阿丘越干越猛，原本粗硕的雄茎甚至在激烈的操干中更加胀大几分。柔韧的穴壁被撑的极薄，发红充血，又在银发男人恐怖的打桩速度下，被干的几乎真空，只能更加紧致的绞住那根可怕的硕大。前所未有的吸力，阿丘只觉得自己的龟头都要被磨人的小穴给嘬掉，激动下，翻滚的触手在莫关山身上越缠越紧，粗大的触手蠕动扭曲着，将交合的两个人裹成一个巨大的茧状。

　　“呼……唔嗯……哈……嗯嗯……”

　　睡梦中的红发人鱼很快被操射，累狠了的红发人鱼即使淫乱的喷着精还是没能清醒过来，莫关山闭着双眼，不时呻吟着。

　　阿丘被莫关山的声音刺激到，低头咬住那两片勾引他的唇瓣，模仿着主人之前的做法，对着嘴中的软肉又啃又吸，伸出舌头搜刮着红发人鱼口中甜美的津液，恨不得将如此美味囫囵吞下去。

　　哪怕已经经历过两场高强度的性交，但此时在阿丘的蛮力猛干下，娇嫩的小穴还是被干的又红又肿，穴口的鳞片被撞得下凹，莫关山的玉茎可怜兮兮地被撞得在二人的小腹间来回甩动，偶尔刮在鳞片上，留下一道道红印。

　　“……射了……”搂着莫关山的银发男人猛的一震，低吼一声喷射出来，后腰的肌肉微微痉挛，用触手把红发人鱼死死缠住，大量的精液从马眼喷出，直接灌在了小穴内。直到最后一滴精液射尽，阿丘才稍微将人放开，但依旧保持着插入的姿势，享受着被温热的穴肉包围的感觉。

　　缓缓动着腰，灌满了淫水和精液的小穴泡的他十分舒服，阿丘闭着眼把头埋在莫关山颈侧，小幅度抽插着。

　　……

　　莫关山在两个男人的阴茎上度过了接下来的这段日子。

　　阿丘和贺呈有时甚至会轮流操他，一个才刚射完，另一个就插了进来，肚子被没能及时排出去的精液撑的高高凸起，仿佛怀孕了一般。拥有着恐怖学习能力的触手怪很快便举一反三的开发出触手的一百零八种使用方法，让莫关山经常被折磨的完全崩溃。

　　不过贺呈最近好像很忙，大多数时候，莫关山都是在阿丘的触手上，或者阴茎上。偶尔露面的巫师会陪他玩一会儿，点到即止，便又匆匆离开。

　　就这样，肉穴在频繁的抽插中愈发敏感，到如今只是被插入，就会自动分泌出大量的淫液，哪怕不借助催情药剂，也能完全适应高强度的交媾……

　　沉溺在无边无际的情欲中，偶尔，莫关山都要忘记自己的初衷，只想这样一直被干下去。

　　金红色的尾巴已经变成了浅浅的蜜色，乍一看，几乎快和上半身的肤色完全融合。巫师没有食言，在红发人鱼又喝了一周魔药后，鱼尾终于完全变成了人类的双腿。

　　新生的双腿娇软无力，软绵绵的下垂着，阿丘第一次见到光溜溜的人腿，十分兴趣盎然。由于巫师最近忙于研制新型魔药，于是莫关山的日常生活就被全权委托给了细心的仆人。

　　比起阿丘的新奇，我们的终于得偿所愿的主人翁却并没有多少精力去顾及他新生的双腿。

　　“哈啊！！还不够……唔……给、给我……哈……插进来啊！！……嗯嗯、呜——插哈、插进来……”

　　莫关山被阿丘架在半空，股间的菊穴正插着一根滑腻的触手，整个人全靠这根触手支撑着。莫关山难耐的夹紧大腿，摇摆着腰在触手上磨蹭着，大量的淫水顺着股间流下，将触手染的更湿滑，已经习惯被粗硕阴茎贯穿的小穴此时非常不满，淫叫着不断抬起腰主动往下坐，穴口的嫩肉一阵阵收缩，想要吞进去更多。

　　“阿丘、呜……给、给我……嗯——哈……丘……呜……”无法被满足的空虚让莫关山委屈的哭出声，大量的泪珠从眼角滑落，他呼唤着男人的名字，恳求着。

　　舔了一口咸咸的泪水，阿丘对莫关山不再产生珍珠泪有些淡淡的不满，他已经收集了一小箱子，还差一点就能完全装满了。

　　但是银发男人似乎有别的打算，触手将莫关山顶到了高处，阿丘眯着眼，观察着眼前肌肉匀称的蜜色双腿。没什么力气的腿手感绵软，阿丘捏着莫关山没什么肉的脚背，又按一按十根小巧可爱的脚趾，比起他粗壮有力的触手，眼前的这双腿怎么看都脆弱的一塌糊涂，他害怕多用点力气，就把人碰坏了。

　　小心的用触手卷起莫关山的脚，阿丘突发奇想用身下的阴茎上去磨了磨，从未行走过的脚底嫩的不可思议，将触手又卷紧了些，阿丘就着这个姿势抽插起来。

　　等贺呈终于忙完手上的事情，阿丘正在莫关山身上腿交，蜜色的腿上射满了白色的粘液，男人深色狰狞的阴茎将娇嫩的腿心磨得发红，被触手玩弄的红发青年被干的前后晃动，身前的玉茎被触手堵住，控制着射精频率，而在他身后，那处淫荡的菊穴里，甚至还插着另外一根触手，透明的淫液和白浊的精液流淌到一起，整个画面淫糜异常。

　　鱼尾一甩，贺呈从莫关山背后压了上去，龟头抵在触手和小穴的缝隙间磨了几下，猛的插了进去。没有给人反应空间，挺胯就是激烈的狂插猛抽，已经被充分调教的小穴在粗硕进来的瞬间就激动的迎了上去，哪怕体内还有一根触手，也依然十分轻松的吞吐着。

　　深海昏暗无光的洞穴里，一个人族青年浑身光裸的被两个半人半鱼的怪物夹在中间，非人尺寸的巨大阳具一前一后在中间的红发青年身上发狠捣干着，整个洞穴只有噗叽噗叽的水声和青年时高时低的呻吟。

　　阿丘抽动着插在莫关山穴内的触手，感受到主人的每一次撞击和摩擦，有些意动。双腿让原本不可能的事情一下子有了希望，有些跃跃欲试的望向主人，阿丘获得了贺呈的首肯。

　　最后一次了。

　　为了避免直接插入造成肉壁撕裂，阿丘将触手缩的极细，再小心顺着后穴的空隙一点点探了进去。配合着阿丘的动作，贺呈放慢了撞击节奏，打着圈在湿热的肉壁上戳刺深入穴内的触手开时慢慢变粗。

　　没有察觉到在穴口危险徘徊着的另一个硕大，莫关山后仰着脖子，无力的靠在贺呈的颈侧，迷乱的喘着气。

　　呜……太、太舒服了……

　　新生的双腿柔韧性极佳，阿丘用触手将蜜色的双腿缠住，轻松往上一叠，修长结实的腿就这样被压在了莫关山的胸口，这样的姿势让下方的菊穴能被撑的最开，贺呈三浅一深的节奏缓慢抽送着，扶着莫关山的腰，垂眼享受这一刻的温情。

　　“呜嗯……贺呈……贺、啊嗯……呈嗯……”小猫般的咛嘤低哼，不管是狂猛还是温柔，黑发巫师总能给他带来他感到十足的快乐，莫关山抬手去摸男人的下巴，指尖顺着贺呈的下颌轻柔的摩挲着。

　　触手已经在体内开拓的差不多，阿丘将龟头抵在穴口磨了几下，借着淫水的润滑，挺身顶了进去。

　　察觉到怀里的人僵硬了一下，贺呈扶着莫关山的下巴，贴近吻了上去，安慰消弭于唇舌交缠间，“稍微、忍耐一下……”

　　拖得越久只会越难受，阿丘虽然有些心疼，还是沉身插了进去，一点一点，边开拓边挺进，抽出一大截再多插进去一分，让内壁逐渐适应。

　　唔嗯——

　　完全被第二根巨物插入，莫关山挺直腰，痛的闷哼一声，太、太多了。贺呈和阿丘同时吸了口气，被另一根阳具抵在肉穴里，实在太紧了。

　　但这具被调教成熟的身体显然潜力无限，只是干涩了几个瞬息，莫关山的肉穴就又开始蠕动收缩起来，湿滑的淫水渗透进两根阳具的间隙，打破了原本的困局。

　　贺呈感觉到莫关山身体的变化，眸色愈发深沉，在青年被吸肿的唇瓣上嘬了一口。

　　真是个宝贝。

　　身材不算健壮的人类青年被两只筋肉喷张的深海凶兽架在阴茎上，被侵犯的穴口已经撑出了一个十分恐怖的大小，两根粗硕深色的阳具抽插频率不尽相同，但都是同样的狂猛有力，蜜色的臀瓣在前后两人的夹击下被撞得几乎变形，而更娇嫩的股间更是被磨的红肿一片。

　　“啊啊！！……哈——要死了……嗯……要被、插死了……哈……”莫关山被操的浑身发抖，肉穴深处剧烈收缩，穴心的淫水和挺翘的阴茎同时狂喷着。

　　莫关山此时的激烈反应只会激起两个雄兽更高涨的性欲，抽插间既会被淫乱的肉穴嘬吸挤压，又会和另一根雄壮的阳具产生剧烈摩擦，无与伦比的绝伦快感爽的人头皮发麻，哪怕是曾经身经百战的巫师，也有些受不住这般要命的快感。

　　两个雄兽锁紧精关，狠命在红发青年的肉穴里猛干着，上下顶弄的阳茎几乎要快出残影，莫关山哪里受得了这样的折磨，在一阵剧烈的抽搐过后，被如此可怕的快感直接逼晕了过去。

　　察觉到莫关山的状态，贺呈和阿丘交换了一个眼色，掐住青年的腰肢，以更加恐怖的速度冲刺起来，噗嗤噗嗤的水声在极速的操干中反而消失不见，但正是这般诡异的安静，才显得此时的这场交合是多么的恐怖。

　　咬牙坚持了几千下，双目微凸眉头紧锁的两个男人终于一前一后射了出来，双倍浓精的喷射冲刷，让昏睡中的莫关山也随之颤栗起来，足足一刻钟，两根阴茎才射精完毕。

　　贺呈率先将自己抽了出来，阿丘退出来的同时伸进一根触手替莫关山做清理，动作温柔，面露不舍。

　　小人鱼在这个时间撞上来，纯属意外，也正是如此，才能让他有机会获得从未体验过的快乐。

　　他和主人，有一些不得不去做的事情。如今，最后的工作也完全准备好，没有理由再拖下去了……

　　 安抚的拍了拍阿丘的肩膀，没有说多余的话。他们心里都很清楚，这一次，只会凶多吉少。

贺呈捏着从一个破箱子里翻出来的镶金黑海螺，挂在了莫关山的脖子上。

　　“好梦。”

　　黑发巫师俯身在红发青年的额头上落下一吻。

　　一点蓝色的魔法波动转瞬即逝。

 

　　TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 贺天即将上线，天降哑巴小美人。


End file.
